herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby (Jewelpet)
Ruby is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet Franchise. A Japanese Hare who symbolizes Courage, she is the secondary heroine of all the Jewelpet series that ever debuted on-screen and overall, the most popular in the franchise. Appearance Ruby is a female Japanese Hare who is entirely white in color with pink details. Her Jewel Eye is a Red Ruby and wears a pink and red cherry blossom on her head. She also wears a necklace shaped like a pair of red cherries. Charm Form Ruby's Jewel Charm is a roundish oval shape. It is colored red with a ruby shaped heart on it and 4 ruby crystals surrounding it. It is also decorated with white gold lines. The white gold changes to pure gold when it's powered up in the final episode of the first series. Personality Officially, Ruby is described as a polite and tidy character, who loves to watch cherry blossoms bloom. Usually her Jewel Power is increasing someone's luck, though this was changed when the anime first aired. In the first series, Ruby is very airheaded, joyful, brash, happy and is a big troublemaker, who sometimes wants to go to her own way, despite being told to stop at one place. She also acts like a little sister to her partner Rinko, but sometimes has a hard time handling her antics. Despite all of this, she and Rinko always settle their differences and help each other out. In Twinkle, Ruby is described more into a supportive type for the series' protagonist: Akari Sakura. She is described as a curious and yet cheerful character who thinks positively. She also acts as Labra's older sister, sometimes knowing what's best for her. Sunshine adjusted her personality back to her first incarnation and retains this in the rest of the series. Skills In the Anime series, Ruby is the only Jewelpet who has the "Acrylic Class" ranking due to her magic, which can cause bad luck and explosions when she casts it to someone, but sometimes her magic has a 1% chance of success but the reliability is sometimes varied (Even after Ruby had been upgraded to Super Crystal Class by learning a new lesson of courage. And had been training with Labra to temporarily upgrade her magic in order to summon Opal, her magic still causes explosions). Ruby can also use the Jewel Pocketbook alongside Rinko to awaken Jewelpets from their jewel forms. Spells *'Puri Puri Pururin Prism! Open! Jewel Heart!' - Used alongside Rinko to awaken Jewelpets. Requires the use of her Jewel Charm, Jewel Pocketbook or Jewel Stick. *'Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Ruby Jewel Flash' - Ruby's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells thought this always fails when cast. *'Puripuru Puropuru Puriphony! -Jewelpet Name- Jewel Return!' - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Garnet and Sapphie's assistance. Notes and Trivia *Ruby's jewel motif is the Ruby, which is one of the four precious stones, together with the sapphire, emerald, and diamond. *Her secondary motif however, revolves around cherries. *Ruby's Birthday is on July 29, which is considered as the day where Prince Charles and Diana Spencer were officially wedded. She is also the only Jewelpet who symbolizes the month of July. *In the series's early pitching, Ruby is meant to be polite and tidy character-wise. Sanrio and Sega decided to alter her personality into a scatterbrained but naughty character, which is reflected by the Jewel she is based on. *In the early promotional materials, Ruby is once named Kohaku until Sanrio decided to change her name due to how it isn't related to her jewel motif. Ruby is so far, the only Jewelpet with two confirmed love crushes in all 4 series (Tour in the first and second series and Mikage/Granite in Sunshine/Kira Deco). Gallery Ruby on fire.PNG Ruby hugging Tour.png Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Jewelpet Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mischievous Category:Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:The Hero Category:Famous Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Leaders Category:Mascots